final rest
by sheero
Summary: rath has given up on his strugle to live. death fic. i wrote it so it's not the best thing ever. read and review plz.


Disclaimer: ok my first DK fic although wont be my last! Its short and angst and is also a death fic so if your emotional grab the tissues! Any who rated R for some language and cuz rath dies at the end.  
  
// blah // is thinking  
  
" blah " is speaking  
  
Kay before the fic starts just letting you know, if you review I will give you a cookie! * Holds cookie in front of screen *. And special thanks to Linkin Park's song ' I'm breaking a habit ' for giving me inspiration, to Canada's eastern shore for giving me a setting, to my parents for dragging me along on the family vacation, and to Pyro Shinigami for being so helpful in dissing my writing as I will never be able to write as good as you!  
  
* Rath's POV *  
  
Black ocean waves hit the rocky shoreline. Dark cloudy skies hover above, they appear as if they will pour down rain any second. I, however am on the outside deck of my hotel room. The forest that grows on he rocks of the shoreline is thick and dense. I find myself watching the waves roll like thunder as they crash against each other. I glance over at my sword resting next to me. The salt air kicks up and blows my hair in my face. I don't pay it any mind. I just continue staring at the ocean and question myself on why I left the castle . again.  
  
"I ran away again. Am I really that weak? I cant even handle living as a human." I have some tears falling down my face. I have no will to live any more not after what happened.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
After just returning to the dragon castle and dealing with Kai's death I sit against the outer castle walls. Hearing clothes rustle I turn to see Cesia walking towards me.  
  
// Just more bad news // I think to myself  
  
"Rath?" she questions. Her hair down and wrapping around her as she walks.  
  
" I don't want to talk right now." it's the truth. After Kai died I don't want to do anything. A part of me died and wont return.  
  
" Rath. I know you might not want to hear this right now but there is something I need to tell you." she doesn't even look at me, just stares at her feet.  
  
" I don't want you to take this in the wrong way, I know that your not happy that Thatz and Rune abandoned you and Kai is dead but." ah.. I almost forgot about that. Thatz and Rune got together and now ignore me every time I'm near. They all made a bit of me die. Lost another person that I loved. And now Cesia the last one who cares will tell me to fuck off and leave her alone. she takes a deep breath.  
  
" Rath I know how you feel for me and I just want to let you know that I love someone else and would like it if you left me alone."  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
Tears roll down my face again as I recall the past few days. First Kai leaves, then Thatz and Rune ignore me, and lastly Cesia tells me to buzz off. My life seems so empty. All that I have holding me on to this life are demons. As long as I can fight them my life seems worth something. But without Cesia here the pain has been creeping up on me. It's gotten so bad that now I cant even get food for myself.  
  
The sky finally tears and the rain lashes against the ground as if trying to destroy all life. I let the rain fall on my face and wash my tears from my red and puffy eyes. Everything seems so worthless now.  
  
// I won't die. I have no choice I need to live so I can fight // my last shred of sanity tries to keep me from doing something dramatic. I don't listen to it. The only thing in my life that I had no choice over was being turned human. Fighting off death seems so pointless now. Everything that meant anything to me is gone. I bet Nadil is laughing at me for my weakness.  
  
// I have nothing left. // I tell my self  
  
// Everything I loved was taken from me. // I sigh and let my mind accept the inevitable. This was my last night alive and I didn't care.  
  
" So death has finally caught up, with me has it? " I smirk and chuckle at my helplessness. I glance around for my executioner.  
  
In the corner of my eye I see the dragon sword. The rain falling harder than ever but I don't notice. I grab the sword and take it from its scabbard. My mind made up, I take one last look at myself in the swords reflection. I still have the scar on my cheek, my eyes red from crying, my skin paler than I have ever seen it, and my expression . lifeless. Nothing is left for me and the only thing left is to have eternal rest.  
  
" Maybe there I will be at peace." I say to myself. I put the sword to my neck. The cool blade feels so good against my skin. I add pressure and let the sword slowly cut into my skin. The pain is nothing compared to what I have been through these past few days. I stare at the blood on my hand.  
  
// Only a little further. // As the sword reaches in and cuts my main artery I watch my blood cover everything around me and can feel the cold grip of death coming over me. As my vision fades out my last thought crosses my mind.  
  
// Cesia said that she would never let me die. well that's one more broken promise.// and with that I drop to the ground finally at peace.  
  
End  
  
Sad huh? * ish still very hyper even after killing her favorite bishie *  
  
Pyro: * claps * you have finally written something good for a change!  
  
Awww geeze thanks! . Wait you just said something nice about me!  
  
Pyro: . . a crap you're right.  
  
HA! You know what you have to do!  
  
Pyro: fine. fine. Sheero can actually write and make a good story. .  
  
That didn't have to sound so forced.  
  
Pyro: it was.  
  
I hate you  
  
Pyro: ^__^  
  
You know the drill review and make me a happy person so I wont write such sad stories! 


End file.
